


Dato científico

by karake456



Category: Original Work
Genre: Disabled Character, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karake456/pseuds/karake456
Summary: Las costumbres de los antiguos se escapan a Johann, y su entendimiento.





	

\- ¿Por qué, exactamente, estamos haciendo esto?

Johann veía incrédulo el montón de cojines, almohadas y cobijas que la chica había posado en el suelo, en su lado del portal. No solo ello, sino que también tenía un bol de cristal lleno de fresas frescas, una jarra de limonada y algunos chocolates, todo posado en una bandeja de plata. La relación lógica entre todos esos objetos se le escapaba ¿No tenía miedo de ensuciar el suelo? ¿A romper alguno de esos caros envases y, por consiguiente, cortarse? ¿A atraer a las alimañas, al tener la comida a su nivel? Tantas eran las preguntas que necesitaban respuestas y, sin embargo, Giselle no se había detenido un segundo, dando los toques finales a lo que ella denominaba "acurrucarse"

-Giselle. Giselle.-armándose de una paciencia que no tenía, Johann cruzó los brazos y aguardó. En otras circunstancias, habría emitido quejas hasta el cansancio, pero se había dado cuenta que Giselle tenía una muy elegante manera de moverse y, sobretodo, una bonita retaguardia.

Finalmente, la mujer se sentó en el pequeño nicho que había construido y subió la mirada. El reproche que encontró en los ojos verdes ajenos más que indignarla, pareció divertirle. Indicó a Johann el espacio del portal frente a ella, dando a entender que solo hablarían sí decidía acompañarla.

-Esto es absolutamente ridículo.

Deseaba las respuestas, conocer las costumbres de los antiguos, quizás experimentarlos... Sin embargo, esto de sentarse en el suelo le hacía sentir estúpido. Aún más cuando ella se acostó de lado, y tuvo que imitarla. Su ceño se frunció al ver como aumentaba la sonrisa de Giselle. Permanecieron en silencio, observándose, hasta que el hombre insistió en su duda.

-¿Cuál es el fin de estos "acurrucamientos"? -Preguntó, haciendo énfasis en la palabra final. Su mirada taladraba la sonrisa blanca de la rubia.

-No tiene ningún fin... Es para estar con una persona querida. Hablar y... Sentirse uno junto al otro.-Al tiempo que hablaba, estiraba el brazo derecho, plateado y metálico, a la luz brillante del portal.- Aunque no puedas tocarme... Me gustaba la idea de... Acurrucarnos.-Finalizó con una suave risa. Johann se apartaba de la ventana, dándole la espalda, sin levantarse.- ¿Te estás sonrojando? Eres una ternura.

\- No. Por supuesto que no. Estoy irritado, ¿Por qué que me haces perder el tiempo?-El rubor intenso de sus mejillas oscurecidas le avergonzaba y, pese a todo, que Giselle le haya mostrado esa costumbre era... Su corazón se agitaba con fuerza.

Giselle rió más fuerte.-... Te diré más de acurrucarse...cuando me voltees a ver. Esa es, en verdad, nuestra costumbre.-No podía tocarle, ni besarle, pero tan solo verlo... El sonrojo en ambos fue igual, al mirarse de nuevo. Uno sobre el suelo duro de una habitación del futuro y el otro, en el injusto y distante pasado.

Johann habló, con el cosquilleo de la sangre en sus morenas mejillas.- Dime como hacer de esto algo hermoso para ambos.

Giselle suspiró, tocando la membrana del portal, sin hacer ademán de romperla.

-Ya es hermoso. 


End file.
